This invention relates to a vehicle having two wheels that may or may not be connected, mounted on an axle, where a carriage holding a rider is suspended from the axle between the wheels. In particular, it relates to such a vehicle where the wheels are turned by a rider or an engine in the carriage.
Unicycles, bicycles, tricycles, and cars have 1 to 4 wheels on one or more axles. A carriage that supports one or more riders rests on top of the axle or axles.
The vehicle of this invention differs from other wheeled vehicles in that, inside of resting on top of an axle, the carriage holding the rider is suspended from an axle. The two wheels are propelled when the weight of the carriage and rider force down a lever arm, such as a sprocket gear, that is attached to the axle. The carriage can have a seat, so that the rider can pedal from a sitting position, as in a bicycle, or the rider can stand.
The vehicle of this invention can be non-propelled, rider-propelled, or motorized, and can be adapted to go on land, water, or even snow and ice. It can be used for recreational purposes, racing, or to go over rough terrain where the smaller wheels of other types of vehicles may fall into depressions. The land versions are expected to accelerate, decelerate, and turn somewhat sluggishly, but to be fuel-efficient and great fun to use. One land version can, for example, be ridden up a ramp, take off the air, and bounce several times as it rolls along. Because the rider can be enclosed inside the wheels, the wheels protect him from some types of injuries.